


Model of the USS Enterprise

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Gen, Model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long





	Model of the USS Enterprise

This is a recently finished model of the USS Enterprise, from the 1966 TV show. It is not made from a kit!

The size is 700mm long. The weight is approximately 15kg.

The model was made using photographs as reference guides. It's a steel construction, and has 50 LED illuminations. 

Approximate time taken to make it: 100 hours.

I do not own the music; the original copyright goes to Alexander Courage.

These are stills of the Enterprise, showing finer detail. 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2dip1fn) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=35mmfyt) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2j167hl) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=x2th7p) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2celwnl) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=16gx5bt)


End file.
